<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HunterFell by StellarLights37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165565">HunterFell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLights37/pseuds/StellarLights37'>StellarLights37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But he's so convenient, Fluff and Angst, Gaster is honestly overused, Hopefully angst?, Multi, Slow Burn, Violence, i dunno what i'm doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLights37/pseuds/StellarLights37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All her life, Frisk has been raised to be a killer. But when she is suddenly thrust into another world, she starts to question her upbringing. Frisk is a fast learner, though, and one thing becomes very apparent--she'll have to overcome her inner demons and set aside the past if she wants to survive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Others will be added (probably)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mount Ebbot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With every step, the mountain grew closer. She wasn’t so sure she wanted it to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can do this,” the girl whispered. The figure behind her pushed her forward. In that one movement, the truth was spoken once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody cared. And it was doubtful if anybody ever would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slender path wound its way up the mountain. Probably not the most stable of roads, but that was the least of her worries. It was the end of it that she was afraid of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing else to do but start climbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” the hooded man warned. In his hand, he held a creamy charm suspended on a dark ribbon. The girl’s heart stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that necklace. She knew what had happened. She knew what she was being asked--no, being commanded--to do. She knew what taking it would mean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...” her mouth went dry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she wanted to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t make me do this. Don’t make me be like the rest of them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But it wouldn’t make a difference. It never had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the necklace from his outstretched hand. It was shorter than she thought; more like a choker. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fitting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She fastened it around her slim throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There would be no going back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The staff slung across the girl’s shoulder weighed her down as she started to walk. She just wanted to get it over with. Either way, she’d be dead soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rocks cut through her thin boots as she approached Mount Ebott. The footfalls of the figure behind her didn’t help to relieve the girl’s rising panic. The two started to climb up the mountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl’s feet were aching by the time she reached the cavern at the top. She was supposed to go in, but she hesitated, breathing in the clear air one last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come.” The cloaked man strode forward without waiting for a reply, grabbing her arm as he did so. He roughly yanked her forward into darkness. She couldn’t see a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hoarse voice echoed around her. “What are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I am a Hunter.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am a Hunter. I am a Hunter. I am a Hunter. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her own words rang in her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were made for this. Do not fail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She inched forward. Was she supposed to keep walking through the cavern? They never told her what to do after this, not really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl looked back at the unmoving figure in a last silent plea. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t make me a killer. Please. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, he shoved her one last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her feet went out from under her, wind whistling through her ears, her hair whipping around her face. She was falling. She was falling! Was she falling through the entire mountain? She could just make out the silhouette of the man above her, leaning over the gaping mouth of the pit he had sentenced her to.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t let me survive the fall, just let me die, let it be quick, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she prayed to no one in particular. God had abandoned her a long time ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and let go of consciousness.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we go...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fallen Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Running. Sharp branches clawing at her face, her arms, her hair. She has to get away. She has to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A hand. Pulling, struggling. Screaming.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone is whispering in her ear. She can’t push him away. All she can do is cry and pray that the punishment won’t be what it was last time…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She woke with a start. Was she dead?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp pain suggested otherwise. Death would have been a mercy. Of course she didn’t die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Although that </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>raise the question of how she survived the fall. She was sure she shouldn’t have. But here she was. Bruised and sore, but very alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl stood up and looked around, brushing clingy seeds off of her cloak. Was she on a flowerbed? What kind of flowers broke a fall like that?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry about that now. Just figure out where you are. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Old columns surrounded the flowers, stretching upwards towards a faraway light. That must be the hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So this was the hell she had been forced into. She hadn’t expected it to be underground, but it wouldn’t really matter in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long corridor to her left. It seemed to be the only way out. Shaking the last of the flower seeds off, the girl started down the hallway. It wouldn’t be long until she found the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An ornately carved doorway stood before her at the end of the hall. The girl stared for a moment at the symbol on the arch. It was probably important, but she’d figure it out later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next room was much darker, save a patch of scraggly grass in the center. There was another doorway past it, which hopefully led to something--or someone--useful. She’d had enough empty rooms in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait...what’s that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Were those...scorch marks on the ground? The girl stiffened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t stop now, you’re doing fine! Just keep going, it’s not like it’ll hurt you! </span>
  </em>
  <span>But her aching legs had gone numb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp pain suddenly shot through her calf, and she buckled to the ground with a yelp. Something was attacking her!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me!” a voice hissed. The girl stood up with some difficulty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what? I haven’t touched anybody!” she protested, grabbing her staff and holding it out before her. “Come out where I can see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, a flower suddenly appeared in front of her. Its yellow petals were torn, and the creamy center served as a face of sorts. Several white seeds hovered and spun above it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re...a flower?” she stammered. Tales of monstrous demons had accompanied her childhood, but never anything about evil daisies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flower hurled the rest of the seeds at her. The girl dodged as best she could, deftly using the weapon in her hands to smack the bullets out of the air. She glared at the now cowering plant before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t kill me! I don’t even have a SOUL!” it pleaded. “What’s the point of killing if you get nothing out of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put a hand on her choker with a start. So it knew why she was in this place.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Careful now. Refuse to kill it, and you commit treason against the Hunters. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But...it was just a flower. And without a SOUL, it really was of no use to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t do that. She couldn’t kill for fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t going to be like them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, daisy.” The girl knelt down. “I won’t kill you, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I know you’re not lying?” it demanded. “Killers always wear those necklaces!” The flower gestured to the ribbon around her throat. “Here, it’s kill or be killed. And you’re going to be one of the two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said I wasn’t a killer. I said I wasn’t going to kill you.” Like she had a choice in the matter. She knew how it worked, she didn’t need another person to tell her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s start over,” she decided. “What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...Flowey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl stifled a laugh. “Flowey the flower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a popular name,” Flowey defended. “What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name?” No one had asked her that in a very long time. She was surprised she still remembered. “Frisk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A name like Frisk, and you make fun of Flowey?” huffed the flower indignantly. “Geez! Well, howdy, Frisk. Welcome to the Underground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair stiffened as muffled footsteps rang through the room. “Run! It’s Toriel!” shrieked Flowey. “Whatever you do, don’t let her see you!” Without another word, he tucked in his head and dove into the dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk tried to hide behind a column, but she moved too late. A massive hand reached out and touched her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing in this place, my child?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up next: Toriel makes her appearance.<br/>Sorry these are short, I'll try to make the next one longer! Feel free to comment, they make my day :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Ruins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Frisk very, very slowly turned around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t let it be a demon, please don’t let it be a demon, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a demon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curved horns, long ragged ears, wide eyes. These were all the details Frisk could bring herself to note before she looked away. Well, what had she expected? A magical land filled with butterflies and rainbows?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk glanced at the ground where Flowey had disappeared. As if reading her thoughts, the monster said, “Not that wretched thing again! What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Innocent youth? That was unexpected. But Frisk patiently waited as the goat-like demon continued to talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. Come, I will guide you through the catacombs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catacombs?” Frisk squeaked. For a murderer, she was considerably uncomfortable with corpses and bones. Toriel laughed, a glint in her eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never fear, my child! We monsters are not like the humans that dwell on the surface. We are...much easier to clean up, hehe.” Frisk would have asked for details, but something about Toriel’s laughter unnerved her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But just like so much of her life, there was really nothing else she could do but take the outstretched hand (paw?) before her and hope for the best.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two sets of staircases curved onto a platform, leading to the Ruins, as Toriel called them. The purple brick walls loomed above Frisk, but she was not as afraid as she thought she would be. This was the beginning of her journey. Soon she’d find the other Hunters, and then…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Best not to dwell on that right now. You have other problems. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Frisk was glad at least one part of her mind was sensible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up again at the massive labyrinth before her, she gripped her staff tighter. An achingly familiar feeling crept up her arm, but for once she didn’t mind it. She’d get out of this hell. She’d do whatever it took.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk started up the stairs after Toriel. The nubian goat seemed kind enough, but there had to be a catch. She’d just have to be careful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriel was waiting in the next room for her, a warm smile on her face. Frisk walked forward, only to yelp in surprise as she was yanked back by the goat monster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful, my child! The Ruins are filled with puzzles, and to accidentally set one off would be fatal!” For the first time, Frisk noticed slabs of stone set in the floor. Annnnnd she had been about to step on one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good catch, Toriel, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. Toriel quickly stepped on them in a specific order and left the room, leaving Frisk alone. She started to follow, but an inscription on the purple wall caught her eye. She brushed away the decaying vines clinging to the stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that the writing was cleared off, Frisk realized it was illegible--or it was a language she couldn’t understand. But as she peered at the inscription, the words seemed to rearrange themselves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only the fearless may enter. Brave, foolish, both walk not the middle road. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We really love vague riddles down here.” Frisk jumped at the sudden voice behind her. Flowey jerked a leaf towards the plaque and continued talking. “Sounds real fancy, doesn’t it? Like a warning. But it’s really just for the puzzle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you following me?” Frisk interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flowey shrugged as best he could. “It’s been a while since anyone’s fallen down. Besides, you’ll need a lookout in case Toriel finds you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She already did, she’s waiting in the next room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!? How are you still alive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk blinked. “She hasn’t done anything to me.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yet. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“So does this writing mean that I can’t go farther? Because I’m hardly fearless, and I could probably climb back up through that hole.” Flowey looked confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you can’t--the barrier covers the entire mountain.” Right, she was trapped in a magical blob cage now. She vaguely recalled reading that in a book somewhere; about how humankind lived peacefully with an older, more primal race, coexisting with no apparent problems. Eventually, the other beings started a mass genocide, triggering a long and bloody war that lasted for years until humans managed to imprison the blood-crazed demons in a magically sealed cavern. Frisk had suspected that the legend was largely mythical, but she of all people knew that the barrier was entirely true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I just fell through,” she argued, mystified. “Doesn’t that mean that the barrier doesn’t cover it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not, idiot!” her daisy stalker snapped. “Things can go in the barrier. They just can’t go out.” Well, great. There went one of her escape routes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there’s only one way to go, then.” With some difficulty (and a great deal of mental chiding), she turned towards the gaping doorway before her. “Forwards.” Frisk started to walk, only to notice Flowey’s hesitation. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...you said Toriel’s in there, I can’t go in there, I can’t,” he blurted, looking away. Frisk stared at him, electrified by recollection. Her normally stoic face filled with understanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hunter knelt and faced him. “Did she hurt you?” Flowey nodded, his burnt and battered petals bobbing up and down with the movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Frisk stood back up. Flowey squeaked in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You--you’re not gonna make fun of me, or make me come with you, or--or any of that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk cocked her head. “Uh...no? I won’t make you come with me if you don’t want to. If you’re not coming with me, then okay.” She walked through the door, ignoring the rest of Flowey’s sputters. After all, she didn’t come here to talk with a flower. She had a mission.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This...was going to be much harder than Frisk had hoped it would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To start, the “puzzles” were much deadlier than she’d realized. One wrong flick of a switch had sent her flying across the room, and she’d had to grab at a crumbling brick on the wall to avoid smashing against deadly spikes. Toriel had expressed concern, almost like a terrifyingly sharp and dangerous mother hen. Frisk had to wonder who in the world would label the wrong switch like that; but she supposed that it was some sort of joke. After all, the spikes had looked rather dusty. They must not have been used much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room after that had a torn and beaten dummy. The button eye was falling out, loosely dangling by a thread. It took Frisk a moment to recognize the button as one from a Hunter’s cloak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This place was becoming less friendly by the second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In this world, you’ll meet many dangers. Monsters inhabit the Ruins, and they will try and attack you if you are alone. As long as you are by my side, you’re perfectly safe!” Toriel beamed. “But you would do well to learn how to fight. Practice with this dummy!” Her white fangs gleamed as she waited for Frisk to start attacking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Right. Perfectly safe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Frisk approached the dummy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world went black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk’s head spun. It had been so long since she’d had to envision an encounter; she was caught off guard. Luckily, the dummy didn’t try to take advantage of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, Frisk! Think gaming, the color red. You’ll be fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The girl closed her eyes and imagined her SOUL floating out in front of her body, forming into the brilliant red heart that had kept her alive all those years. She looked up, her headache gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dummy stood there sadly. How many people--monsters--had bashed it with blow after blow? Frisk almost felt sorry for it. She glanced around, not sure if there were witnesses beyond the inky expanse. It wasn’t like the Hunters would kill her for sparing a dummy, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dummy stood there, inanimate. Frisk took a breath and...spared it. That is to say, she lowered her staff and stood awkwardly before the training dummy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t do anything else besides stand there absentmindedly in reply to her act of mercy. She mentally spared it again. It didn’t seem like it cared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is probably a waste of time. But hey, at least you’re on moral high ground! You didn’t hit something that was literally created to be hit! Keep it up, Frisky--you’re sure to win their hearts if you keep going like this! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Frisk could hear the irony dripping from those thoughts. Since when was she so sarcastic?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, she spared the dummy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The dummy is confused by your aimless mercy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Frisk stifled a gasp of surprise as the dummy floated above her and disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking as she returned to the world, Frisk immediately noticed that Toriel was </span>
  <b>not </b>
  <span>pleased. Staring in narrow-eyed disgust at her, lip curled in judgement, she was the picture of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re going to die for that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Frisk tensed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the next moment, it was gone, replaced by a wide smile. “Let us proceed to the next room!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You--you’re not mad at me?” Frisk asked cautiously, much like a child would. Toriel cocked her head, her goat ears flapping in her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what, my child? Have you been naughty?” she asked teasingly. Frisk gulped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, not exactly. But I spared the dummy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriel blinked. “No, you didn’t! Look at it--you beat it up so much! I am very proud of you, my child, not mad. You’re so silly!” Placing a massive paw on the hunter’s back, she steered Frisk through the doorway without further ado. Frisk glanced back at the dummy. She hadn’t laid a finger on it, but she was not about to push her luck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, something didn’t seem quite right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next winding corridor flew by so fast, Frisk didn’t notice the monster until it tripped her. She scrambled to get up as it growled at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hey, there, little guy,” she cautiously greeted. The demon reminded her of a velvety frog, hardly dangerous. But she was nervous for a different reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was one thing to spare something with no soul, or a dummy. But how could she explain showing </span>
  <span>mercy </span>
  <span>weakness towards an actual opponent?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk was spared the choice, however--Toriel thundered towards the creature, and it hobbled away, shaking in fear. A wave of compassion stabbed at Frisk’s heart. It looked injured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So this was the realm of terror she had grown up hearing about? Some frightened frogs and flowers, ruled over by an overbearing mother goat? </span>
  <b>These </b>
  <span>were the horrible things she was supposed to kill? There were hardly any so far!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because most of them were probably already dead…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was that Flowey had said? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Killers always wear those necklaces... </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just how many monsters had already been disposed of?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk decided to not dwell on it too much. It made what she had to do easier, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple terrifying traps later, Toriel faced the girl, looming over her petite form. Frisk took a sharp breath. Had she finally come to her senses and realized what the human was--a Hunter?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriel’s yellowed eyes leered down at her. “Stay here. I will be back. Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frisk blinked. “But--where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriel smiled, sharp and jagged. “To prepare a surprise for you, of course! Your brothers and sisters will be so happy to see you, another little sibling! I must make sure they haven’t torn up the house!” She frowned, sighing. “Such troublesome children, sometimes. They make such a racket.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toriel clucked. “Be a good child, won’t you? I know!” Frisk was handed a clunky, ancient piece of technology. It looked as indestructible as a brick, and was probably about as useful. “It is a cell phone! This way, we can keep in touch! I will be back soon. Stay put, now!” Without another word, she was gone. Frisk looked uncertainly at the object in her hands. Did this thing even work? How could there be any cell reception down here??? She gingerly put it in her pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess this means we can explore. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Well...no use putting it off any longer. Frisk squared her shoulders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am a Hunter. I am a Hunter. I am a Hunter…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had a job to do.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this update is so short--a lot of things have come up for me, and I just wanted to get this out. The next one should take us to Toriel's house, though! Maybe even out of the Ruins :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>